youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *(The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America) *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo) *(Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo) *Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (thunder crash) it was a prosperous kingdom, (thunder lighting) rule by a young rescue ranger... *Chip/Kuzco: Ha! Boom baby! *Yogi Bear/Theme Song Guy: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, *Narrator: He of the serious added chedo. *(Chip/Kuzco's groovin' and he bumps into an penfold/old guy.) *Chip/Kuzco: (to old guy) You threw off my groove! *Baron Greenback/Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the rescue ranger's groove. *Penfold/Old Guy: Sorry! *(The penfold/old guy gets thrown out the window.) *Narrator: And evil of Catrina. *Chip/Kuzco: By the way, you're fired. *Catrina/Yzma: I'll take over and rule the empire! *Narrator: With one major problem, *Catrina/Yzma: I'll just poison him with this! *Chip/Kuzco: (As Chip/Kuzco drinks Catrina/Yzma): Ah, Hey Orinoco, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? (Chip turn into a Larry the Lamb, they laugh) *(Orinoco hits him on the head with the tray and he goes unconscious) *Catrina/Yzma: (jumps up) A lamb?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! *Orinoco/Kronk: Yeah, weird. *Catrina/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! *Narrator: Now, it's only hope it's a hobble pestions. *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: DEMON LAMB?! *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: DEMON LAMB! Where? *Misty: Aah! *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Aah! YOU'RE KIDNAPPED ME?!?! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a lamb? *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: What? *Catrina/Yzma: Tell me chip dead? *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Ow! *Orinoco/Kronk: Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Uh-oh. *(Drutt shows up. He pulls out a balloon and blows it up. He then fashions the balloon into the shape of a llama. He then holds up a very sharp needle.) *Drutt/Bucky: Can i try? *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. *Drutt/Bucky: Oh yes i can! *(Bucky pops the balloon with a big bang. The penguins sleep through it.) *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Ha! *(That wakes them up. And the chase begins) *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Aah! Aah! Aah! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! Yee-aah! *(The penguins move out of the way and his swings right by. He then swings back around and grabs Larry the Lamb.) *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Aah! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. (Suddenly the vine breaks and gets caught around a log. The vine swings them around until they are tied to the log.) or not. *(Suddenly the log begins to break off the tree.) *(and Let's Groove Tonight at the beginning music head) *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad lamb. *Narrator: This holiday season, *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Oh, why me? *Narrator: The rescue ranger's got a new look, *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: (wakes up just as Mighty Mouse/Pacha leans over him) Aah! *Narrator: A new partner, *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult. *Narrator: And the brand new groove. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Larry! Uhh! Aah! *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Aah! Oh, no! *Narrator: Disney and Sega Pictures presents, *(Mighty Mouse and Larry the Lamb they stop to look at them, and they are laugh) *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. *Narrator: The Rescue Ranger's New Groove. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Whoo hoo hoo! *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Uh-oh. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Yep. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? *Mighty Mouse/Pacha: Most likely. *Larry the Lamb/Kuzco: Bring it on. (shot of a huge waterfall as they go over it.) Boo-yah! *Narrator: December 2000 in Theatres Everywhere. Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers